Two Sides To Every Story
by Musia888
Summary: Good and bad aren't always set in black and white.Meet Lila, a girl whose spent her life training to be a Death Eater.Lila and her friends are sure they're on the "good" side.Ginny Weasley has a different view of the war.What will happen when they meet?
1. Detailed Summary

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling nothing belongs to me Blah Blah Blah the usual.**

**Summary**

Good and bad are not always set in black and white. Meet Lila, a girl who has spent her whole life training to be a Deatheater. Lila and her friends are sure they're on the "good" side. Ginny Weasley has a totally different perspective of the war. What will happen when these two girls enter each other's lives? Takes place sometime during the seventh book. **WARNING:** Does not follow book plot.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Yadi yadi yadi I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter. But I felt a need to post after such a short first chapter. Thank you Steady Silence for reviewing :) **

**Prologue**

I bit my lip. Across the table from me, Bianca furrowed her brow in concentration.

_Question 47_

_When disarmed if attacked from behind, what would be the most practical defense? Explain your answer._

I glanced at Aditi, who sat beside Bianca. She tapped her quill with a thoughtful expression upon her face. A moment later, Aditi began feverishly scribbling on her test sheet. I unsuccessfully attempted to avert my gaze back to my own paper. I couldn't focus with so many thoughts racing inside my head.

_Only three more questions, and I'm done with the test. Only two more tests, then I become a Deatheater. That's only if I pass of course, but I'm sure I will._

Aditi's resumed tapping disturbed my thoughts. _Right. Back to the test._

I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this pose. Dad pulled out the camera for another shot. An itch developed on my left shoulder. I ignored it. "No, actually, Ginny, could you move a little to the left…a step forward-no, never mind. Yes, that's it…arm around George. Good."

I groaned inwardly. This was the seventh time Mum moved me. Organizing a picture for Bill and Fleur's wedding album had been her responsibility, and she wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

Another itch started on my lower back. _Why did Fleur have to pick out such an itchy dress? _After Mum moved Fred again, back next to George, I gave up the fight against the temptation to scratch. Luckily, Mum didn't notice.

"Ron, dear, could you move next to Ginny?"

I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.


	3. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all reviewers. Sorry that this chapter is also so short. **

**The Beginning**

**Lila's Pov:**

A group of boys who looked around seven raced passed us. They were shortly followed by some girls, including Carla, Bianca's eleven year old sister. Even in her hurry, Carla made time to stick her tongue out at us. Bianca gave her sister a dirty look, and we kept walking. I saw Aditi roll her eyes on the other side of me. That was her signature look; Bianca and I called it the "Addy Look".

The three of us kept up our slow pace. Everyone at this "school" got an hour long break from 2:00-3:00 every day. Unlike everyone else, we saw no reason to rush. It was less crowded, and easier to talk privately in an empty corridor anyway.

Today Bianca was complaining loudly about the test. "I probably failed. FAILED!" she moaned. Bianca complains about EVERYTHING. The trick to being friends with Bianca is to ignore half of what comes out of her mouth. Bianca is annoying, self-centered, and immature, but Aditi and I love her anyway. She is also very creative, and a nice person overall.

Bianca's short platinum blonde hair bobbed up and down as she spoke. "And you two are just sooo lucky. I mean, neither of you need to worry about your grades. Aditi, you just really really smart, and Lila…" I gave up on trying to listen… though the part about Aditi being smart was true. Aditi is one of those people was absolutely **perfect**… which could sometimes be extremely annoying. Aditi hated whenever anyone was better than her at something. Aditi had only one fault, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She could be very mean, though only to her close friends. Aditi was brutally honest, to an almost unhealthy degree.

"And life hates me!" Bianca finished her speech with a sigh. Woah. How did we get there? I was about to reassure her, but Aditi beat me to comment.

"Yeah, it kinda does…"

"Umm, Aditi, that was kinda mean…" I tried to stand up to Aditi. Bianca puffed out her lip.

"Hey!" she said with a laugh. It was hard for her, anyone could see, but after nine years, she had finally been able to take Aditi's comments in good graces. Aditi and I kept walking, but Bianca stayed behind, an amused smile playing across her face. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

Aditi flipped her long black braid over her shoulder and turned, also looking amused. "Are you coming?"

Those three words said it all. All Bianca needed to hear. She gave a defeated sigh, and gave in, trotting up to my right side. "And Aditi uses her magical manipulative powers yet again on helpless little girls." I muttered under my breath. Aditi smiled. Bianca didn't hear, and continued to drag her feet.

**Ginny's POV: **

I twisted my hair anxiously. The guests were almost here, everything set, so all that was left to do was wait. The wedding was about to start, so I probably should have been running around making last minute repairs and preparations like Mum. Yet I couldn't stop staring at the horizon, too nervous to do much of anything else. Family gatherings have always made me uncomfortable as far back as I could remember. And now there was an added component: keeping Harry's identity secret.

_What if someone realizes there is more to "Cousin Barney" than meets the eye? Are close friends like Luna allowed to know? If not, Luna can be very shallow, but she can also be very deep. What if she realizes the truth and blurts? That would be very unlike her, but still…what if-_

A light thud and a small pop interrupted my train of thought. It was followed by several heavier thuds, and the same popping noise. Our first guests had arrived.

**Author's Note: Please review-I don't care what you say, just let me know you're reading this. It could be a flamer, or just a smiley face to let me know you are there. Thank you.**


End file.
